musical_theaterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sincerely, Me
'Sincerely, Me '''is the fourth song in Dear Evan Hansen. This song is performed by Ben Platt, Mike Faist, and Will Roland as their characters, Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy, and Jared Kleinman. During this song, Evan and Jared are inventing the story of Connor and Evan's friendship by creating fake emails. Lyrics ''CONNOR: Dear Evan Hansen We've been way too out of touch Things have been crazy And it sucks that we don't talk that much But I should tell you that I think of you each night I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight EVAN: Why would you write that? JARED: I'm just trying to tell the truth. EVAN: This needs to be perfect. These emails have to prove that we were actually friends. Just..I'll do it. CONNOR: I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard JARED: Hard? CONNOR: Has been bad JARED: Bad? CONNOR: Has been rough JARED: Kinky! CONNOR: And I miss talking about life and other stuff JARED: Very specific. EVAN: Shut up! CONNOR: I like my parents JARED: Who says that? CONNOR: I love my parents But each day's another fight If I stop smoking drugs Then everything might be alright JARED: Smoking drugs? EVAN: Just fix it! CONNOR: If I stop smoking crack EVAN: Crack?! CONNOR: If I stop smoking pot Then everything might be alright I'll take your advice I'll try to be more nice I'll turn it around Wait and see 'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention It's easy to change if you give it your attention All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be Sincerely, Me JARED: Are we done yet? EVAN: Well I can't just give them one email. I want to show that I was, like, a good friend, you know? JARED: Oh my god. EVAN: Dear Connor Murphy, Yes, I also miss our talks Stop doing drugs Just try to take deep breaths and go on walks JARED: No. EVAN: I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees JARED: No! EVAN: You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise JARED: Absolutely not. EVAN: Dude, I'm proud of you Just keep pushing through You're turning around I can see CONNOR: Just wait and see! & CONNOR: 'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention It's easy to change if you give it your attention All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be Sincerely, Me CONNOR: My sister's hot EVAN: What the hell! JARED: My bad. CONNOR: Dear Evan Hansen, Thanks for every note you send EVAN: Dear Connor Murphy, I'm just glad to be your friend & CONNOR: Our friendship goes beyond Your average kind of bond EVAN: But not because we're gay CONNOR: No, not because we're gay & CONNOR: We're close, but not that way The only man that I love is my dad CONNOR: Well anyway! EVAN: You're getting better every day CONNOR: I'm getting better every day & CONNOR: We're getting better every day ALL: Hey hey hey hey! 'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention It's easy to change if you give it your attention All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be Sincerely Miss you dearly Sincerely, Me Sincerely, Me Sincerely, Me Sincerely, Me Category:Pages Category:Songs Category:Dear Evan Hansen Category:4 Category:Dear Evan Hansen Songs